Chances Broken
by divergent-witch-within
Summary: Tris catches Tobias cheating. Now she must break off of him, and live a new life. But how will she evolve? Will they get back together? VERY INACTIVE, SHORT CHAPTERS
1. A New Life

**Hi guys!**

**This is my first fanfic about "Divergent" and I am soooo excited to write it! I had this idea in my head for quite a while, so let's get started!**

_Chances Broken_

**Tris POV**

I come home from a shopping spree to find Tobias sprawled out on the bed with this random girl I've never seen before.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Tobias bolts awake, squinting to see who this "new person" was and mutters, "Shit."

I bolt out the door, almost in tears.

It was funny to know that I trusted him. With my life. Now, he throws away this trust.

Now, he broke his chance.

"Wait, Tris, honey, I can explain! Please, don't go, this isn't what it looks like," Tobias pleads, and gets out of bed.

The girl he hooked up with is starting to stir, and soon enough, she wakes.

Tobias has tears in his eyes, and he lets them fall as I say, "You got your chance. Now, you broke my trust TO LEAVE YOU HOME ALONE FOR JUST A FUCKING HOUR! YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE OVER! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LIFE TO ME!"

I shouldn't be surprised after all, he has always let girls fawn over him and touch him after I was busy with work. He thinks I don't notice. But I notice everything.

This girl he hooked up with, smirks and mutters, "Should of known to get caught, Tobias." She jumps out of the bed, wearing her clothes, thankfully, and gets out of the door.

Now I get tears in my eyes, and go over to him, kiss him one last time, and run out the door, leaving my keys to his apartment behind.

This was his last chance. And he broke it.

**Tobias POV**

I royally screwed up. I fucking screwed up! And to think that I was going to spend my life with her?

Last night, I got drunk. Today, karma is a bitch and punishes me. I am so sorry Tris, my love. That was my last chance.

Goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV<strong>

I run to Christina's apartment, with tears running down my face. I knock on the door.

She opens it immediately, and says, "OMG! Tris, what happened? Is it Four? Bastard."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys, this is where I stop. I know, crappy ending.<strong>

**But I'm too lazy to write more...**

**oh! BTW, I AM NOT **VERONICA ROTH.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi! You guys are soooo lucky I am deciding to post a new chapter today! IF you read this, please review and tell me ideas for the chapter name, after you read this chapter! Let's get started!**

_Recap:_

_I run to Christina's apartment, with tears running down my face. I knock on the door._

_She opens it immediately, and says, "OMG! Tris, what happened? Is it Four? Bastard."_

**Tris POV**

I tell her the whole story, in tears, while Christina has her brows furrowed, like trying to think of something, while surprisingly she is still able to pay attention.

"You know what you need," Christina asks. "A MAKEOVER!"

"Chrissy! No! Now is not the time," I exclaim.

"A new wardrobe, I have to teach you to apply makeup, shoes! Maybe you can hook up with someone else, new attitude…." She murmurs to herself.

I sometimes wonder if so goes crazy. But I can't say that out loud because she will have my head. "Chris, you know I can hear you?"

She smiles, nodding. "Let's go shopping! We have to fix you up. I always have 50% discounts, so don't worry."

"Fine. I just have to turn off my phone in case that bastard calls again."

**Tobias POV**

I call her phone, and she doesn't pick up. So far, the house is destroyed and my knuckles are bruised and bloody. I can't believe I did that. I thought I would have her forever. We would have 2 kids and we would be happy. Fuck this. I'm going to the gym.

**Tris POV**

"Chriiiisss," I whine. "I want to go to the gym! Stop shopping!"

"But we're not done," Christina smirks and winks.

I stop in my tracks, and guess who I see? Tobias.

**Oooooh! I gave you a cliffhanger! You must hate me :P. Remember! Review and Favorite!**

**This is a shorter chapter, but I promise I will make longer chapters as the plot moves forward!**

**Kthxbai!**

**-Mezalinabeauty **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Soo I saw the reviews, and I am sooooo happy!**

**I love the guests especially, the reviews make my day!**

**So let's start! ;)**

**Tobias POV**

AS I walk over to the gym, I cannot believe who I see and I stop in my tracks.

It's Tris, with Christina.

Christina's face turns dark, and Tris had a shocked look on her face, but she cleared it up almost immediately, but I still saw it.

"So, you're still hooking up with Slutface, huh? Wouldn't be surprised since you had sex with her already," Tris snaps at me, and I almost recoil at her tone.

"Actually, no-" I start but Christina interrupts.

"Awwww, Four is by himself, isn't that a surprise."

"I AM NOT HOOKING UP WITH ANYBODY YOU ACCUSING BITCH," I shout.

Tris recoils this time, and a hurt look crosses her face, and hurt enters her eyes.

I immediately regret it and start, "Look, I-"

"Look save it, ok? I'm going to go, and hopefully you will forget about me and you'll hook up with sluts your whole entire life," Tris says.

She and Christina go the other direction, and I can't help but stare longingly after Tris.

Lauren appears out of nowhere dress in like a bra and some very short shorts.

She smirks, and I calm down the urge to punch her. "How dare she," I think. "I'm already take- oh, I forgot…"

"So," she begins. "Now that little Trissy is out of the way, wanna go to the bar?"

"Hell no," I begin. "I never want-"

She cuts me off by kissing me, and I push her off hard.

I punch her, knocking her unconscious, and I say, " Slut, throwing yourself on me like that. Unlike Tris, whom I actually love."

I drop my bags and run to my apartment, but I run into Tris.

**Tris POV**

I was walking back to the gym to see To- no, Four punching Lauren in the face and him saying, , " Slut, throwing yourself on me like that. Unlike Tris, whom I actually love."

I stand there in shock, processing the words he said.

He loves me? Does he really?

I go back to Christina's apartment and as I expected, I run into Tobias.

"Look, I'm sorry," I start, but Tobias cuts me off saying, "It's ok."

He walks away and my heart breaks yet again.

I go back to Christina's apartment, and she asks, "Where were you? Are you ok? What happened?"

I tell her the story, and I crawl over to her, and I start crying. "I just don't understand. He cheated on me, but I still have feelings for him and I think I still love him."

Christina sighs, and murmurs, "Everything will turn out, Tris. Just you wait."

Her phone rings, and I can see that the caller ID is Will.

She smiles, and picks up the phone, and Will talks. She listens, and her smile drops. Her brows are furrowed, and I mouth, "What happened?"

She says bye to Will and hangs up.

"He's inviting Four to Zeke's party next week. You know, like everyone needs to have like a partner to go to Zeke's party? Will is bringing Four as a friend."

Gee, I wonder how this will turn out.

**I know, the characters aren't the same (their personality) in the book. I just wanted a twister.**

**Hahahahhahahahaha I finally uploaded!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I wish to have 10 reviews, and unless I have 10 reviews after this chapter, then I will update. Ha-ha. So let's start! ;)**

P.S: Shout out to Msjiral14 and xnvncy because their reviews are soo EPIC!

**Tris POV**

I know the usual process of going to a party, even when I'm not with Christina at the time. She always manages to pull me out of something that I'm doing 5 hours before the party, and give me a dress and shoes to wear. **(A/N: Tris's face be like: -_-)**

Right now, she wanted me to wear something blue. And the theme was wayyyyy crazy.

We were in the shop that she worked at and she was rummaging through a rack of the fanciest dresses I have ever seen. She finally popped her head out and took out a dress that was a little short with black lace at the end, and it was strapless. It was a bit of dark blue at the top, but when it got to the skirt part of the dress, it was sky blue and it had black flowers adorning the top border of the skirt.

**(Link:** ** upload/Product/20099/China_Sky_blue_short_party_ )**

"There it is! GO! TRY IT ON," Christina squealed and most of the customers looked at her weirdly. But being the dauntless she is, she didn't mind.

She I went a tried it on, and looked myself in the mirror. I gasped. This girl didn't look like me with the dress on. It hugged my curves in all the right places and it sparkled with every move I did.

Christina barged into the room and smiled. That way I knew it was perfect.

I took the dress off and put on my clothes, and Christina dragged me to her apartment, paying first of course, and started on her makeover and hers as well.

*3 hours later*

"DONE," Christina shouted. "Look yourself in the mirror." She obviously was proud of herself.

I looked myself in the mirror. I had very exaggerated lashes, but not too long and thick. My eyeshadow was very well blended with a variety of blues and greens, and my lips were a pretty coral color. I had coral blush as well, but a very thin layer. This girl was something else.

*at the party*

When I entered with Christina, everyone stared at me, including Tobias. I blushed, and looked at the floor.

"Head up," Christina murmured. She gave me a reassuring smile, and I smiled back.

Zeke's party was as I expected. There was a stage for performances, a bunch of liquor and other crazy, hardcore party items.

"HEY TRISSSS," Zeke slurred. "LET'S PLAY CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS."

I rolled my eyes and finally agreed.

The gang and I consisting of Christina, Will, Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Shauna.

We went upstairs to Zeke's room, and sat in a circle.

"So, who wants to go first," Zeke asked.

"I will," I said.

"You know the question."

"Ummmm, Dauntless."

"I dare you to kiss Four for 10 seconds."

DAMN IT! FUCK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

**I read the new book in the Divergent series, "FOUR", and Mrs. Roth said that the game was called "Dare" instead of Candor or Dauntless, and that each person had to drink before doing the dare. So I correct my mistake. But, I'll still leave the taking off the clothes part. Just to clarify, this is a no death story, sooooo…. This story is now rated M because there is a sex scene in here so younger readers, I'm sorry! Skip this last part of the chapter!**

**SO, I have a question. DO you want fewer words and frequent updating, or longer chapters and less updating? Let me know! REVIEW! It makes my day! LET'S START!**

_Recap:_

"_I dare you to kiss Four for 10 seconds."_

**Tris POV**

I almost decided to take off my shirt and say no, but I had to admit, I had feelings for Four.

I gave Zeke a death glare for doing this, he clearly knew about our situation. "Whatever," I muttered, and went over to Four, while he gave me a half-smirk, though I saw sadness and regret in his eyes.

I sat on his lap, and whispered, "Remember, this is only one time. You already lost your chance."

He nodded, and leaned in. I leaned in as well, and our bodies mushed perfectly together and we almost French kissed, but I pulled away. "THAT WAS MORE THAN 10 SECONDS ZEKEY," I joked, and I slapped him in the face. He looked shocked, and the rest of the gang laughed. Christina was crying, as well as Will because of laughing so much. Even Shauna laughed.

**Tobias POV**

I saw Tris fiddling with the hem of her shirt, and I felt my heart breaking because she was hesitating. A month ago, she would easily said "I love you," and kissed me.

She sighed, and went over to me, and I tried to smirk, although I could tell that she knew what I was feeling. She sat on my lap, and a feeling of home and warmth ran through me.

But, she whispered," Remember, this is only one time. You already lost your chance," and I knew it was true. She would never love me after what I did.

I leaned in, and she did as well, and I think she realized that our bodies mushed perfectly together, and she made the decision to pull away just about when we were French kissing.

"THAT WAS MORE THAN 10 SECONDS ZEKEY," Tris yelled, and she slapped him in the face.

It broke my heart to hear her say that, even though she was joking. I didn't let it show on my face though.

"OK," Zeke yelled with a red hand imprint mark on his face.

"Hmmmmm, who's next," Tris asked with an evil dare thought up.

"Got it! Zeke! My man," Tris smirks, "I dare you to pretend you are pregnant, call you mom, and at the last second, fake that the baby is coming out."

Zeke pales a little, he knows that his mom can get really angry.

"OH! Put the phone on speaker as well," Tris adds in.

Zeke gulps down a bit of beer, and calls his mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi Zeke! How are you doing? Why are you calling me," Zeke's mom asked.

"Well you see, um, I've been feeling sorta sick lately, so I went to the doctor, and the doctor said it was a rare form of pregnancy. So, yeah, I'm pregnant."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ZEKE, THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE. WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND ARE YOU DOING WITH GIRLS THESE DAYS? ARE YOU GAY?"

The gang was trying to stifle their laughter, and Tris motioned to pretend the baby was coming.

"OW! Mummy, I think the baby is coming out. OW, it hurts mummy it hurts!"

"WHAT?"

"Gotta deliver the baby! Oooooh, it hurts! Bye!"

Zeke hung up, and his face was turning red. The gang burst out, roaring with laughter.

"Let's see. Who should I dare next," asked Zeke.

"WILL! I DARE YOU TO PLAY 30 MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH CHRISTINA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Christina POV<strong>

I was going to play 30 minutes in heaven with Will? Well, that would be enjoyable. I smirk at him and he blushes. He gets up, and I do to, and he drags me a closet.

"WILL'S GONNA GET IT TONIGHT! GO WILL," Uriah shouts.

The closet is moderately big, not too small, and it's comfy with a soft rug on the floor. We might get rug burns. **(A/N: Ouch.)**

I sit down with Will, and he looks at me with a smirk on his face, leans in, and starts to kiss me.

Not breaking apart, I start straddling him, and start feeling his hardness of his dick.

"I see you already want it, huh," I say, and he blushes. "Well," I say in a seductive tone. I start done s strip tease for Will, but when I get to my bra and panties, I stop.

"Aww, can't you do more," Will teases and comes over. He starts French kissing me, and touching my breast. He squeezes them, and fondles them, and I start panting. Noticing my reaction, Will starts to push the bra aside and suck my now hard nipple. I moan as he sucks it and as he fondles the other breast.

("Wow, they are really getting it on, aren't they," Tris says as she hears moans from the closet.)

He moves to my other breast and he sucks the nipple. I am starting to get wet, I can feel it.

He stops, and I push him back. I raise an eyebrow and gesture to his clothes, and he takes them off. ALL of it. I smirk, going to him, and I see his HUGE dick.

"Wow, that is fucking big," I say, and I start to stroke it. He visibly starts to blush and he is biting his lip, trying to suppress a moan, and I go up and whisper in his ear, "Let it out babe, they don't mind." At that he groans, and I take him in my mouth. I move into the position when we can do a 69, and he starts licking my clit in the most wonderful way, and I moan.

I take him in my mouth, trying to take it as deep as possible to pleasure him the most and I suck hard as possible.

"Oh shit Christina," he moans, and I can't help but feeling proud of myself. We continue licking and then Will says, "Christina, I'm about to cum!"

"Babe, me too!"

The organsm hits me hard and I almost explode and he explodes in my mouth as well, and I take it all, swallowing it, because he is my man, and I love him. He licks all my cum, lapping it up, and I lay there, panting.

"10 MORE MINUTES," Zeke shouts, and my eyes widen. I forgot they were there!

I take off my bra and underwear, and I sit on top of Will, his cock about to enter in. I go down, and a wave of pleasure hits me "Oh, fuck, Will, deeper," I whisper in his ear and he smirks.

I bounce on him, his cock entering and hitting my g-spot everytime, and I moan. I go to kiss him, but he pushes me down on the rug gently, so I lay down on the rug, and he is on top of me. He thrusts in again, and starts French kissing me while fondling my boobs and I am close.

Will senses this and says, "Christina, my baby, cum for me!" At those words, I unravel, and I cum for the second time, seeing stars in my eyes, and he cums inside of me. "OH, BABY," I moan.

He pulls out and we are both tired. "5 MORE MINUTES!"

I spot some paper towels, and we clean ourselves up, wiping the remaining cum off, and put on our clothes as neatly as possible. I smooth down my hair, as I do the same to Will, and we sit there talking.

"So, that was good, right," he asked and I smile and nod yes. "We should do that more often," I say, and he blushes.

We hear the door open, and we turn to see the smirking face of Tris.

"Had fun?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE! <strong>

**Goal: 15+ reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!**

**Sooooo, if you read this, please, pretty please with a cherry on top, review! The average of reviews I get for each chapter is like 2-5 so please review! Even if you are a guest! Let's get started!**

**Tris POV**

_**Flashback**_

_I cuddled into Tobias as we finished having sex, his warm, cinnamon scent reaching my nostrils and comforting me. _

"_Tobias," I start. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Will you ever leave me?"_

"_Nope. Not in my life. You're too precious to let go." At these words, he holds me tighter, but I don't feel pain. I feel love, and I feel like I'm home._

_**Flashback end**_

Oh, I wish he kept to his word and actually didn't let me go. Sometimes I feel so lonely and I just need him to at least look at me.

I need someone. I need him.

**Tobias POV**

_**Flashback**_

_I cuddled into Tobias as we finished having sex, his warm, cinnamon scent reaching my nostrils and comforting me. _

"_Tobias," I start. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Will you ever leave me?"_

"_Nope. Not in my life. You're too precious to let go." At these words, he holds me tighter, but I don't feel pain. I feel love, and I feel like I'm home._

_**Flashback end**_

_***same flashback at same time***_

Oh, I wish I kept to my word and actually didn't let Tris go. My heart fills with an ache I need someone. I need her.

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER! I KNOW SOME OF YOU WILL UNFOLLOW BUT I WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I GET THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I HOPE FOR!**

**(::) (::) COOKIES!**

**Goal: 17+ reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG OMG OMG I GOT 21 REVIEWS! OMG OMG OMG I WANT TO DO A SHOUTOUT TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok, I'll calm down. Let's get started.**

**Tris POV**

I was working out at the gym or the training room, where I was when I was an initiate. Basically, I got a sense of déjà vu, when I was punching the bag, but Tobias wasn't there to tell me to have tension on my stomach.

I was quite content because Tobias wasn't hooking up with anybody, and my thoughts wandered to Lauren. Did she always like Tobias? She wasn't always like this. My train of thought was broken when someone stormed into the gym and slammed the door.

"HEY," I started.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT."

The mysterious figure stepped into the light, and I saw it was Tobias. His face was red, and he had a scowl, but when he saw me, he gaped, and his facial features softened.

Unfortunately, I got pissed off at him for breaking the silence that I had come to love in the gym and the occasional grunting that I would make when I was getting tired.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? THERE'S NO REASON TO GET MAD AND STORM IN! IF YOU WANT TO COME IN WITH THIS ATTITUDE AT LEAST GET RID OF THE STOMPING BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE!"

"Whoa, Tris, please calm down, I-"

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE-"

Tobias cut me off and suddenly I was pinned to a wall with his face just inches from mine.

"Look, Tris, you need to calm down," Tobias said.

I couldn't do anything because he still had that effect on me where I would turn weak and mushy, but I had to ignore that.

"Well, I don't want to! I-" Tobias cut me off again but this time pressing his lips to my lips and he started kissing me.

**Tobias POV**

I don't know what caused me to started kissing her. Maybe it was because she got so feisty and cute when she was mad, with her scrunched up nose or how her eyes had that "glare" look to them, but I just kissed her. I felt sparks fly and I felt content.

She started kissing back and she rolled over so that she was on top and she pinned me to the wall.

Her hands started roaming my back and I felt her touching every one of my muscles and the tension in them disappeared.

She pulled away, and she gaped, and I instantly felt bad.

"I-I, um," I stuttered but she out her finger on my mouth as an act to quiet me and she growled,"Oh, fuck this."

She started kissing me again, but as soon as I could deepen the kiss, someone ran in the gym, and we sprang apart.

It was Zeke.

He smirked and said, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Tris panicked, and ran from the gym, and I was left there with Zeke.

**Tris POV**

"Stupid, stupid," I chanted in my head, "How could I?"

I ran into Christina's apartment, and collapsed on the couch.

**So I have to end it there, I'm too lazy to write more. Byeeeeeee**

**(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) **

**COOKIES!**

**Goal: 25+ reviews and 3 more follows**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG OMG OMG I GOT 27 REVIEWS! *déjà vu***

**Ok, even if I get past the goal, it might take me a few days to actually write the chapters so I cannot upload immediately. So just to clarify.**

**This is a filler chapter and I was on vacation so yeah…**

**I have no idea where to go with this story so this story will have to be put on hold. PM for some ideas please! Goal: 35+ reviews**

_**Recap in my own words:**_

_**Tris and Four saw each other at the gym, Four storming in loudly. Tris got mad and the room filled with "sexual tension" *ahem, ahem* and Four ended up kissing Tris. They kissed more then, Zeke found them and Tris fled back to Christina's.**_

**Tris POV**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," I mumble and Christina still dressed in pajamas hears me and looks at me with a concerned look.

"What happened?"

"I-I- um," I started mumbling and Christina whacked me on the head with her magazine she was reading before.

"OW," I complained, and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Ok, fine. I kissed Four. Happy?"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Are you deaf?"

Christina's face lit up and she squealed. " We have totally to give you a makeover."

**So sorry that this chapter is soooooooooooooooooooo short! It's like 10x shorter than the average chapter! But as I said before, This is a filler chapter I have no idea where to go with this story so this story will have to be put on hold.**

**Please pretty please PM me for ideas…..**

**Oh! BTW, I went to the Caribbean. Now I'm tan as fuck.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Chris! Again? Now is not the time! I'm hung up about Four, and DO YOU JUST IGNORE THE FACT THAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HATE EACH OTHER," I said, annoyed. Christina face immediately dropped, and I felt guilty.

"You know," she said, after a beat of silence, "You can just accept Four cheated. After that, you can get back together, since he still loves you, or like, get over him. You need to make a decision fast, otherwise you are totally screwed." Christina remains solemn after a while.

"Whoa, you totally ruined the mood, Chris," I said jokingly.

But Christina still remained quiet.

"Chris?"

"What? Huh- Oh, hi! I was just thinking, sorry for that," Christina apologized.

"And what were you thinking about?" I inquired with my eyes narrowed.

"Oh, just what me and will were doing," she says with an evil smirk.

But something's off in her eyes, and I know she's delighted about her thoughts.

I just hope it's nothing bad.

I never actually saw Four in the next few weeks that passed, surprisingly.

Zeke's birthday was coming up, and he always hosted a huge birthday party, and everyone in Dauntless was invited.

Yup.

Everyone.

But since it was a huge party, I just hoped I wouldn't see him there.

My plan was to hide in the bathroom.

The whole party, locked, meaning no one would come in.

Isn't that a good plan?

Christina had gotten more excited each passing day, while I dreaded the day more and more.

"Hey!" Chris called. "Would you think Zeke would like this?"

She pointed to a newly model of a paintball gun, with sleek, black painted metal. The gun was a beauty and if handled corrected, she was a beast.

"Yeah, you should get him that. But then I have nothing to give him," I said worringly.

"Well, I got you. I already asked Zeke what present he wanted from you, he said that he wanted something that you wouldn't be able to buy. Well, to put it in better words, no one would be able to buy it, but he said that you would get his meaning."

To be honest, after hearing these words, my head was spinning.

What did he mean?

D~I~V~E~R~G~E~N~T~W~I~T~C~H~W~I~T~H~I~N

Hey everyone!

I updated my profile,

And this story, is going to be updated very very randomly.

I have gotten an idea in what to go with this story, and this story will have approxiametly 12 to 13 chapters.

Chapters will be short.

I've been super busy, and homework is just a lot, nooooo

I'm so sorry, and if you guys see this chapter, I hope you will be at least a little happier


End file.
